<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved by Infinite_Tate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400537">Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Tate/pseuds/Infinite_Tate'>Infinite_Tate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, Jason Todd Is Loved, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Roy is mentioned, Scared Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Tate/pseuds/Infinite_Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need him to understand. He'll understand. He'll understand. He loves me," Jason whispered before knocking lightly on the door to Bruce's room.</p><p>Or the one where Jason likes a boy and needs to tell his dad something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever so please be nice! I wrote this at midnight because I couldn't get the idea of Jason coming out to Bruce out of my head, also this is an au where they aren't heroes and Jason is 17 (because no hero au's are what I live for). Thank you so much for reading!!<br/>-xo Tate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason's stomach turned as he laid awake. It was late, very late, but Jason didn't care. For three days he had been putting this off. For three days he could barely sleep, so he made a decision. He had no plan, only a determination to settle the uneasiness of not knowing. Jason was scared and hated to admit it, but he had to do this. Clenching his jaw, Jason opened his door as quietly as he could and forced himself to walk down the hall.</p><p>With every step Jason took, his mind yelled at him to run back and lock himself in his room. Before he knew it Jason stood in front of his dad's bedroom. He took a deep breath to calm the nerves that threatened to paralyze him.</p><p>"I need him to understand. He'll understand. He'll understand. He loves me," Jason whispered before knocking on the door to Bruce's room.</p><p>A moment passed. Then two. After another second Jason heard the familiar footsteps of his father. With minor relief Jason waited. It didn't take long for the door to open revealing his dad rubbing sleep from his eyes.</p><p>A frown tugged at Bruce's mouth at the sight of his son. "Jason? Is everything alright? What's got you up so late?" Bruce asked still half asleep.</p><p>"Can I talk to you?" Jason asked, his voice almost shaking. What was he doing?</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure," Bruce stepped aside to let Jason into his room. Immediately, Jason climbed into the bed. Bruce followed soon after. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Taking another deep breath Jason prepped what he was going to say. What <em>was</em> he going to say? Would Bruce still love him? Would he still want him? Why didn't he think this through? Why did he never think things through? Dick would know what to say. He should have asked him. Jason looked at Bruce who was looking back at him with a very concerned expression. Well, too late now.</p><p>"There's something I need to tell you. I-I couldn't wait anymore. You remember the gala last week, right? The one for Gotham General? When Oliver was there?" Jason stopped to look at his dad.</p><p>Bruce nodded, "I remember. What about it?"</p><p>"Well, I-uh-I," he could feel his throat tightening. "I don't know how to say it." Tears threatened to spill now. Why was he scared? His brothers knew, his friends knew, hell even the Kents knew. </p><p>"Jason," Bruce's voice was soft, worried. "You can tell me. It's okay." At this point Bruce reached out to comfort his son. Jason let himself be held, one arm around his shoulders, the other soothing his hair.</p><p>They stayed there for some time before Jason whispered without even realizing, "I like Roy." He froze. His muscles stiffened, his breath hitched. He hadn't meant to say that. Not yet.</p><p>"Yeah?" Bruce asked after a second, pulling away slightly to look at Jason.There was so much love in his voice Jason felt himself start to cry.</p><p>"Yeah," Jason repeated, a confirmation. </p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>Jason could only nod.</p><p>Bruce hugged him tighter. "I love you. No matter what I will always love you," Bruce kissed the top of Jason's head. Then after a minute, "Now how about we put you to bed." Bruce squeezed him again before pulling away to get them both under the covers.</p><p>Relief didn't come close to describing what Jason was feeling. Accepted wasn't quite accurate either. It only hit him when he could hear Bruce's breathing even out. Loved. Jason Todd was loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>